This invention relates to the production of dry air from ambient air and, more particularly, is directed to producing dry air by means of a thermoelectric module which lowers the temperature of the air to be dried below its dew point and collects the accumulated moisture by freezing.
A thermoelectric dehumidifier is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,948 wherein a plurality of thermoelectric elements are alternately arranged to form a set of hot junctions and cold junctions. A fan pulls air first over the cold junctions and then over the hot junctions before being discharged.
Other thermoelectric module cooling and heating systems are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,255,593 and 3,327,485.